


New hair, new me

by YourLocalQueenFan



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalQueenFan/pseuds/YourLocalQueenFan
Summary: John left home early, he claimed he was going to the studio but he goes to the hairdresser with Roger. He hated how his hair was laying for a while now so he decided to get a perm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	New hair, new me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialsnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/gifts).



> We all know, we all love it, the glorious Deaky floof. Enjoy

"Honey why is your alarm going off it's saturday..."

"I euh... have to go to the studio for... our album cover..."

John wasn't going to the studio, but how could he tell her he was getting a haircut when she loves his hair! He gives her a kiss and leaves to the hairdresser where Roger is waiting for him, emotional support y'know.

"Finaly! There you are! Ready?"

Roger has been begging to go with John, mostly to laugh at him when his getting his hair done 

"Why did you bring your camera?!"

"Oh im taking pictures for the rest!"

"You are not taking pictures!"

"Yes i am"

When John got in the chair Roger already fell asleep waiting so he didn't have to worry about that. After 2 long hours of getting the greatness known as the floof John finaly woke up Roger... who immediatly bursts out laughing 

"John you're kidding me aren't you?! God it's amazing!"

"Come on let's go"

Roger gets home and so does John who spent about 10 minutes waiting outside, scared of his families reaction

"Im home..."

As he hears Veronica run from the kitchen with Laura, who just started walking, behind her, he's preparing himself for their reaction. *screw it, im gonna run for it* John thinks. But it's still to late, Veronica is already infront of him with her mouth open in shock.

"D... do you like it..." 

"Do i like it? John i... i love it!

As Veronica jumps in his arms he immediatly starts smiling and attacks her with kisses, when all of the sudden Laura starts crying

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DADDY!!!"

John puts Veronica down and crouches down to her level

"Don't worry sweetie it's me, i got a hair cut. Do you like it?"

John hugs Laura hoping her tears will go away. He hates seeing any of his kids upset, it breaks his heart. 

"It's so fluffy"

John smiles at the sight of Laura giggeling again and then picks her up with Veronica constantly running her fingers trough his hair. They walk to the livingroom where Robert and Luke are watching a movie in cassette that Roger got them for christmas. Luke heard them comming and turns around and looks at John and bursts out laughing 

"Dad what happend with your hair"

"It's good huh?"

Robert is still focusing on the film that he saw multiple times but is still really into. So John lays down on the couch with Laura on his chest and Veronica laying next to him 

"Robert look at dad's hair!"

"Huh? What?"

Also Robert starts laughing at the sight of his dad with what could be a pomeranian on his head

"That's why you where away that long!" 

He spends the rest of the day with his family constantly touching his hair to the point that he almost rented out hand space in his hair to avoid the boys from fighting over it.

That evening when the kids are in bed John cuddles with Veronica on the couch with some music playing

"I really love your hair honey"

"I'm glad you like it, you don't know how scared i was to go back home"

With a laugh he gives Veronica a kiss on her forehead and smiles at her while she's tangeling her fingers in his hair again

"You really can't get enough of it can you?

"How can i have enough of it it's do fluffy! I wonder why Laura didn't cry to go in bed, she loves soft things"

"At least Robert and Luke aren't fighting over my hair"

With another soft giggle they snuggles up next to eachother and both fall asleep as the record plays in the background.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Daddy wake uuuuuuup!!!!!!" 

Laura has trouble staying in bed in the morning. But John can't get it over his heart to wake up Veronica so he gets up every morning

"What's wrong Laura..."

"I want cuddles..."

No matter how tired John is, he can't say no to Laura wanting to snuggle with. Somehow he ended up in bed with Veronica, at least his back isn't hurting.

And that's how they ended up spending the day in bed with their kids


End file.
